The incredible adventures of Kira
by FoxyCarry
Summary: You left your team? Well done! What can I say? Well, who would have thought that you have to save everyone and even you in the heart of the "whirlpool"...
1. The representation of the characters

The representation of the characters

Name: Kira Hiromi.

Age:15 .

Gender: female .

Hair color: purple.

Eye color: pink under the bandage and brown.

Sign clan: black Mamba on wrist.

Date of birth: 27 March.

Character: sadistic, funny, smart, cool.

Likes: fighting, pranks, animals, lots of food.

Dislikes: Those people who made her a weapon .

Fears: her memories.

Strength: Taijutsu, fighting with two katana.

Weakness: Genjutsu .

History: When Kira was 4 years old her parent were murdered. At the age of 11 she got her revenge.

Features: she is able to do metal Jutsu, play with the mind of the opponent, Taijutsu mixed with ninjutsu. High speed, swords able to cut through even stone.


	2. Start

Start

 _A few years ago..._

 _I was hiding under the bed and clutching my mother's locket. I had the fear of the people who were in the room._

 _"Where is your daughter, Yume!?" shouted a man with grey hair and a dragon tattoo._

 _"None of your business bastard!" the purple haired woman spat blood from her mouth on his face._

 _"Bitch... If you so, then I'm..." he approached my mother, took her by the hair and threw her on the bed._

 _I rolled over on my back and tried to breathe quieter. I heard as someone pulled out the sword, the scream and the blade pierced the mattress and hit the floor beside me._

 _I looked at the mattress and he turned red on my cheeks flowed tears..._

 _"Mom..." I whispered._

 _I heard this man arson something... the Floor was filled with fires, the man was gone..._

 _When I got out of the fire all swallowed up, in my eyes was only revenge..._

 _When I was 11 years old, I made my revenge..._

 _"Aaaaaa! You bastard!" I deepened the sword into the stomach of the man who killed my mother._

 _"Look at my face... You don't remember?" I asked._

 _"Who are you...Ahhhh!" I deepened the sword even deeper._

 _"Look at my hair... look at my eyes... and remember..." he widened his eyes._

 _"Are you the daughter of Yuma?" I devilishly smiled._

 _"Yes... I'm that person who will kill you..."_

 _"I don't care, I was asked to kill your mother..." I deepened the sword to the end and killed him._

 _"Whoever that man was, I'll find him and kill him with my own hands..."_

Since then I have been called "black Panther", many ninja were afraid of me due to the fact that they don't know what I look like, I leave no survivors and clues...

My clan have special eye, he only covers one eye, with it I can manipulate the enemy, because of this my eye under the blindfold.

I've been traveling, no one knows who I am and so I'm like a shadow in this world. I long ago left his village, nobody owns me, I'm on my own.

Now I'm walking through the woods near me runs the Fox, the Fox I once found in a trap and I cured it. Since then, she's my only friend.

I felt four chakra moved toward me and surrounded me, I chuckled and pulled out two short katana.

"So who are you? You really go out, I don't want to talk to the bushes." after my words in front of me was four people...


	3. Familiarity with Hebi

Familiarity with Hebi.

"It is this chakra?" asked the redhead girl the guy with black hair.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure!" the girl straightened her glasses.

"What do you want from me?" I looked at the guy with black hair.

"We want you to join us..." replied the guy.

I just got disconnected from my team, and now these... I have that on my forehead the sign: 'Fool, I still need a team of nerds...'

"And what makes you think I'll run straight to your bunch of idiots, my goals not finished yet." I turned and started to leave.

"Kill her..." said the emo guy...

I smiled, they really think they can fuck with me. I felt like the guy started attacking with the sword. I crouched and struck the idiot No. 1 on the knee with the handle of the sword. He immediately turned into water and retreated.

I saw that the MOP started to attack me, I jumped back and jumped on a tree branch. I quickly opened the pocket and from there had the dust of iron (explanation from where her strength in the following chapters.), the red-haired girl jumped and landed next to me and thenthe guy with orange hair landed behind me, They wanted to hit me simultaneously, I grunted as they ducked and they hit each other.

There were only two idiots I made an iron trap.

"Hey blonde, how long will you stand and cry behind others, or you will attack?" he apparently got angry and with a battle cry jumped to the right place.

"Jutsu iron dungeon!" all the dust surrounded him and became iron square box.

Now the battle is one on one...

 _ **Sasuke's POV.**_

'This girl can help us...' I activated Sharingan and began to attack, she closed her eyes and whispered, "Jitsu steel barrier"

In front of me was a wall, I dodged and appeared behind her.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana" I wanted to strike and paralyze her, but she dodged.

"Secret technique of the clan Hiromi: Steel dragon Raniero!" she took off the bandage from the left eye and the steel wall began to form into a long snake's body, scales appeared and the dragon became alive.

"Dragon appliances: iron flames of death!" the dragon began to breathe iron dust and breathed with great speed iron shards.

"Shunshin no Jutsu"I disappeared from the blow and appeared behind the dragon.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" I shot a lot of small fireballs at the dragon.

"Dragon technique: scythe Raniero!" the dragon crumbled and the dust began to form near girl in a long blackscythe.

Scythe was made of black metal, had two blades, red stones were the eyes of the dragon.

"The technique of the dragon: paralyzing wind" she swung her scythe, and in my side went black wind. I dodged the blow and came near her, I had a chance for some Jutsu.

"Gaga Jubaku" the white snake had bitten a girl and it fell paralyzed.


	4. One of the team of Kira

One of the team of Kira.

A week passed with the decay of our team, Kira passed on, Kazuhiko, too, Raise left and I Nisshoku too.

I honestly don't know if I meet them again or not, Kazuhiko - he's a good musician, he through music and fighting through music. Worships Anubis (I just decided that this guy worshipped Egyptian gods). He's very quiet and scary when angry.

Memory...

-Listen... and if you were a killer ... would you still make money to killme?

— Come on, friend, I know you so long ago ... I'd kill... for free!

The end of Memory..

Raise good swordsman, good at wind Jutsu. It seems to me that he likes Kira, he very much begged her to go with him.

The most mysterious of our group was Kira. No one knows her past, she's the strongest member of our group. Controls iron dust. All the time wearing a blindfold. She left without even saying goodbye...

So where do I go now? Interesting, maybe in Konoha...


	5. Raze- is Ryo, Kazuhiko is in danger

Raze- is Ryo, Kazuhiko is in danger.

 _ **Third POV**_

Pain sat and read the information in the door someone knocked.

"The door's open ..." in room walked a guy with dark blue hair that ended in white. Behind him was a sword.

"Oh, it's you Ryo... Decided to join Akatsuki?" The pain toured Ryo.

"Yes, but only in return for a favor..." Ryo smiled and took the photo from his pocket.

Pain looked at the photo there was Ryo, 2 guys and one girl.

"And what is this favor?" asked Pain.

"I need only this girl..." he pointed to a girl with purple hair, " but these two can prevent..."

"And what is so special about this girl? Do you love her?" Pain looked at the guy.

"Not only that..." Rio sighed, "It's Kira Hiromi, inside her locked iron and the death dragon- Raniero. She controls it well. If we can get it under control, we can control Bijou."

"Interesting, I agree..."

 **Somewhere near Orochimaru's hideout... (He's dead)**

So the snake died.' thought Kazuhiko. He looked at the empty hiding place, he remembered how once upon a time they here kept him in secret, Orochimaru had him as a second choice to transplant his didn't know that, in principle, Kazuhiko did not need too much attention. Later he escaped and found Raise and Kira, and later to them came the idiot Nasshaku.

'Never thought I'll miss his stupidity...' thought Kazuhiko.

He began to feel two strong chakras, one chakra was familiar.. Raise...

He took from his case a black violin, he prepared for battle.

Before him appeared two men in black with red clouds cloaks. Akatsuki... 'What are they doing here?..'

"Raise?.." Kazuhiko stared at his friend. Next to him stood a guy with blonde long hair. 'Deidara... interesting opponent... but why Raise with him?..'

"Surprised Kazuhiko? I am a new member of the akatsuki... But I'm not for this, I need information on the whereabouts of Kira, you patronize the God of death and he knows where she is..." Raise pulled out his sword.

'What does he want from her? Is he mad because of his feelings for her... Kira told me not to give her location, If she said so, then I will fight to the death!' I began to play the tune and in the air appeared two sarcophagi.

"Be careful Deidara, he is like Sasori, his puppets- dead ninja, he manages to play with them by violin." Raise looked at Deidara.

"The music of awakening..." Kazuhiko began to play the violin. The time the sarcophagus was opened from there were two dead strangers.

"Have you decided to use the servants of Anubis?" asked Raise.

"What ?Are you afraid of the poor dogs? Heh..." Kazuhiko smiled and began to play another melody. These beings were like dogs, but in bandages. These dogs rushed forward on opponents. Deidara released two spiders meet the dogs.

"Katsu!" said Dedra, the dogs exploded.

"This is all, un? asked Deidara.

The answer was a chuckle from Kazuhiko: "do You really think killed the servants of Anubis? It's funny..." Kazuhiko began to play a melody on the violin.

The dogs began to recover.

"Deidara, now I am fighting against his puppet.." Raise stepped forward and: "speed Jutsu: technique countless bumps" Raise seemed to have disappeared in the air and on Kazuhiko struck.

'Damn! I can't betray Kira, I have to use the teleport...' Kazuhiko made a few symbols with his hands, he was enveloped in a dark shadow and disappeared from sight .

 _ **Near Konoha...**_

Kazuhiko has appeared near to a village and fell to the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" this was the last thing Kazuhiko heard before falling into darkness...


End file.
